Charlie's 1st Birthday
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Charlie gets sick the morning of her first birthday when Sarah has a big party planned for her at thier house with the entire Braverman Klan and Seth is a good dad and not a deadbeat dad like everyone in the Braverman Klan hates.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's the morning of Charlie's first birthday when Sarah goes into her nursery in the morning and looks down at her just waking up in her crib.

"good morning my birthday girl!" Sarah says excitedly

Charlie sneezes wiping her nose with her hand and is congested

"oh, my poor baby are you sick?" Sarah wonders picking her up holding her feeling her burning forehead

"oh baby." Sarah says sympathically

"Seth!" she calls hearing him coming out of the shower in thier bathroom in thier bedroom

"what babe I'm in a towel I'll be right there." he tells her throwing on some grungy jeans and a band teeshirt and comes into the nursery

'what's wrong?" he wonders

"she's sick." she tells him

"oh no." he says feeling her head looking at Charlie all concered

"let me see her." he tells her

"okay." she says

Seth puts his arms out to Charlie.

Sarah hands Charlie over to him.

"you hold her and I'll go and get her some medicine I'll be right back." she tells him

Seth sits down with Charlie in her rocking chair rocking and holding her stroking her head. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah comes back with her medicine noticing how sick Charlie is against Seth's chest.

"so, what are we going to do?" he wonders

"well I'm going to give her some of this and then maybe I was thinking of maybe giving her a warm bath then maybe put her down for a little nap so she can rest and we can keep an eye on her and if she doesn't feel any better by this afternoon then I'm gonna have to call Mom and cancel the party because I don't want her to get sicker or get anyone else sick." Sarah tells him

"yeah." Seth says

Sarah just looks at him then Charlie again opening the top of the medicine bottle and puts some on a baby spoon and gets close to Charlie's mouth.

"here come on sweetie take this." Sarah tells her putting it in her mouth gently

Charlie sucks it up.

"swallow." Sarah tells her watching her to make sure she swallows it then goes downstairs to get her some juice and brings it back up and hands Charlie her sippy cup and just watches Seth continue rocking her and sees her wipe her nose and rub at her ear

Sarah goes over to the changing table and grabs a clean soft baby face cloth and goes over and wipes Charlie's nose softly

"I think we may need to cancel the party all together because if she has an ear infection she is not going to feel better by this afternoon and will possible be crankier

"okay." Seth says

"I guess I'll go and call my mom now." she tells him

"sounds good." Seth says

Sarah watches them for a second then leaves the room to go and call her mom from thier bedroom.

Sarah sits on the bed and listens to the rining waiting for her mom to answer

"Hello?" Camille answers

"hey Mom it's Sarah." she says

"oh hey sweetie what's going on?" Camile wonders

"well I think that we are going to have to postpone the party today." Sarah tells her

"what, why, what's wrong?" Camille wonders

"well it's Charlie she's sick." Sarah tells her

"oh no poor thing with what?" Camille wonders

"well a cold and we think an ear infection she's warm, congested, has a runny nose and her ears are bothering her." Sarah tells her

"oh no poor thing." Camille says

"yeah." Sarah says

"I guess I will have to call your father to tell him to forget about getting the beer then." Camille tells her

"he's getting beer?" Sarah wonders

"yeah he just left to go and get beer for the party." Camille tells her

"oh, okay." Sarah says

"okay sweetie we'll well we'll just postpone it and call your brothers and sister.' Camille tells her

"okay sounds good thanks Mom I'll let you go I have to go check on Charlie." Sarah tells her

"okay bye Sweetie." Camille says

Sarah hangs up and goes to check on Charlie. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sarah walks into the nursery "how she doing?" she wonders

"Well." Seth says looking down

"you got her to sleep?" she asks

"yeah looks like it." he says

"good." Sarah says and smiles

"you want to put her in her crib?" she wonders

"nah I got her she's okay." he tells her

"okay." she says

"are you hungry do you want something to eat?" she asks

"nah I'm good for now, thanks though babe." he says

"anytime, you have to work tonight?" she wonders

"well we just have a gig in San Fran but I don't have to go I can call and say that she is sick and you need me to stay home." he tells her

"you should go." she tells him

"Sarah, you sure?" he wonders not really wanting to go

"you love preforming and doing what you love playing in your band." she tells him

"but..." he says

"I can take care of Charlie you go play tonight." she tells him

"I'll think about it." he tells her

"good." she says 


End file.
